Reason to Believe
by CreativeBeauty
Summary: Christina is living what seems to be a normal life until she is sent to live in England with her dad. She learns a lot more about who her father is and gains something she definitely didn't expect. Oh and Alex has left MI6!
1. Chapter 1: Getting what we want

_A/N:_ _okay I'm going to re edit this chapter sooner or later because i've realized how cheesy it sounds right now. (ahhh but i don't have time right now due to gay summer assignments...grrr! but I will get to it, I promise!) anyways, the first chapter in my opinion, sucks compared to the rest of the chapters, so please be patient with me if you find this first chapter a little...stupid (i'll be the first one to say it, lol. i didn't realize at the time how unrealistic it sounded when I read over it.) Oh btw, this is my first fan fic. but don't get turned off reading this story because it's my first fic! Please, please be patient! _

xoxo CreativeBeauty

_Disclaimer: If I owned Alex Rider...I'd be swimming in riches right now, and not sitting at my computer typing this retarded disclaimer. _

Chapter 1: Getting what we want

Dear dearest diary that listens to my stupid boring life,

I want something more than what this life is giving me. I want an adventure that's filled with exciting things like...I dunno something out of James Bond movie. I want to live in the city where everything happens. I want a prince charming that will sweep me off my feet and save me from this wasteland we call America. But will I _ever _get it? Honestly, I live all the way in Arizona where NOTHING EVER HAPPENS. It's so freaking boring with all the perfectly manicured lawns and the fake Barbies that prance around in a strip of fabric they call a miniskirt. Please will someone shoot me so something interesting will at least happen to plain, old me?

I'm 5 foot 2 inches of wasted flesh. Seriously, when is it gonna be my turn? I see people all around me living "the good life", but I'm living "the crap life". All I ever do is sit at the computer, talk to Lindsey, and play my piano. You know what, just call me a dang Mary Sue because that's probably the best nickname I'll ever have. All I can basically say is graduation is my future heaven right now because high school BLOWS.

I'm sick of all the "I don't talk to you because your not cool enough" stuck up people who only care about the shallow world called popularity. Do they not even care that there's a war going on in Iraq where people are dying just so they can drive their flashy overpriced BMW's to school? Those conceited little jerks. I don't care if I'm being too critical of them. I'm just tired of them bashing on me just because I don't comply to their "rules of cool". Argh, I CANNOT wait for graduation so I can escape this hell!

Too bad I'm only freaking FOURTEEN. #!#!!

P.S. Thank GOODNESS it's summer.

* * *

Thousands of miles away... 

A tall English boy stood outside of Royal & General with a look of relief on his face. This was definitely something new. He got exactly what he wanted. He was free and the very first thing he wanted to do was something he didn't expect. He was going to visit an old friend.

* * *

**Location: Royal & General**

"D-Did we just..." said Mrs. Jones.

"Yes," said Mr. Blunt. "Yes we did."

Her eyes were wide with mixed emotions of fear and disbelief. She never took Alan Blunt as a man of his word. He told Alex that the last mission would be his last, but she thought it was just something he said to make Alex more willing to go on the missions. She certainly didn't see this coming.

"You see the thing is Mrs. Jones, we have someone better than Alex. Someone much better." said Mr. Blunt.

Mrs. Jones raised an eyebrow. "Someone...better than Alex Rider? That's not...that's not possible. Alex is by far our best agent. And you just let him go because of your faith in some other agent whom you did not even consult me about?!" Mrs. Jones went from shock to anger. She knew that Alan was a rash man to make hasty decisions, but she never took him to be this stupid.

"Calm down, Tulip. Trust me on this. Alex gets what he wants, we get what we want."

"Calm down?! Alan, are you off your rocker?! I can't trust a madman that just let go of Alex because he thinks there's some better spy than him!"

"Well, Tulip I seem to remember that one time when you-"

"Don't even go there Alan." said Mrs. Jones with clear hatred and anger in her voice. She wasn't mad. No she was way beyond that. She was furious.

Alan pressed a button and the door opened revealing a tall figure dressed in casual clothes.

"You rang?" said the mysterious boy.

"Mrs. Jones, say hello to our new spy, Eric Danes."

* * *

"England?" said Christina while opening a cabinet door looking for a bowl. "Don't you think this is a little...sudden, mom?" She wanted to get out of Fountain Hills but this isn't what she had in mind. 

"Chris..are you kidding?" said Christina's mom, Julie. "Isn't this the same girl who has been talking about getting out of Fountain Hills as soon as possible for as long as I can remember?" said Julie, handing Christina a box of Cocoa Pebbles, her favorite kind of cereal.

"Yeah...well. I just, I'm not sure about this, mom. England? I've never been there and now you suddenly want me to visit Aunt Jamie for the summer? Is there something your not telling me?" said Christina, now pouring the cereal into a blue bowl.

"No, I just think it'd be a great experience for you...to y'know. See how it really is in the city and live somewhere else, y'know?" said Julie trying to avoid Christina's eyes.

"I dunno..." said Christina hesitantly while pouring milk into her bowl of cereal. "The only time when you want me out of the house is when you have ...dates." Christina shuddered. She hated that her mom was dating. She never really knew her dad but she still hated the idea of her mom dating. It was disgusting.

Julie was trying to think of the best way to tell her daughter the news. She knew she had to be sweet about it and make it seem like it wasn't a big deal.

"Mom?" said Christina, raising an eyebrow.

"Well honey," said Julie putting her arm around Christina to prepare her for the load she was about to drop onto her daughter. "Your Dad and I decided it would be best for you to…t-to go to school in England and live with your dad _not Aunt Jamie_ for awhile."

"WHAT?!" said Christina, bewildered. When she meant she wanted to get out of high school, she meant college! Not a whole freaking different country!

"Mom...you can't be serious. I mean, England? Are you crazy?!" said Christina shrugging her mom's arm off around her shoulders.

"What about…what about what I want?!"

"Chris, I thought this is what you wanted! Don't you want to go live in an amazing country and learn about all the cultural differences there?" said Julie trying to calm down Christina.

"Cultural differences?!" Christina huffed. "The only cultural difference between the United States and England is the fact that England doesn't have nut job moms who send their kids to a whole different country without asking them first!" said Christina, clearly distraught about this. She was getting exactly what she wanted. _How ironic._

"Watch your tongue, Chris." said Julie in a warning tone. "Your dad wanted to spend time with you before he-" _Dangit. I said too much. _thought Julie.

"Before what?" said Christina.

"Uhh...before he uhh doesn't uhh have a chance to see you again uhh y'know with his job and all." said Julie trying to avoid the subject.

"What kind of stupid banker goes away on long business trips for months at a time?" said Christina, angry that this man now wanted to be a part of her life. "And now he suddenly comes into my life expecting me to welcome him with open arms?! All I can count on him for is for Christmas and Birthday cards and the occasional random gifts he sends me. Other than that, I really don't even know the guy." He never tried to actually spend time with her now and now all of the sudden, he's eager to spend time with his daughter?

"That's exactly my point. Everyone needs a dad."

"Not me." retorted Christina, with her arms crossed.

"And that's why you're like this. Hating this town like it's some kind of disease. Fountain Hills in one of the nicest towns in Arizona and yet you can't appreciate anything here."

"It's the people I don't like, not the place."

"Chris...your going to have to spend time with your dad sometime anyway. This is a great opportunity. Seize the day!" said Julie trying to cheer Christina up.

_Great, she's been reading those stupid Chinese cookie fortunes again,_ thought Christina.

"Well, why can't he come down here? He's just expecting me to just give up my life here and move to England?"

"Yes he is. So am I."

"Whatever. I'm not going and you can't make me." said Christina. She knew she was being stubborn but this is how she always was and still is. "I know I said I couldn't wait to get out of Fountain Hills but the idea of going to a new school is just overwhelming. And now this guy who I know nothing about wants to play house."

"Look, I know how you feel" said Julie motioning Christina to come and sit down by her at the kitchen table. "I always hated going to a new school and I understand your whole dad situation. I guess it was my fault for not having him spend time with you earlier but this is a chance for you guys to bond. You never really got to know him so don't you want to know what he's really like? And who knows, you two might get along really well. Understand?" said Julie with a reassuring smile.

Christina sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She had no other choice, but to go. She hated disappointing people, especially her mom. It was one of her fatal flaws.

"So I guess I have no choice then, huh?" said Christina. "I guess…I could grow to like England." _Yeah right_, thought Christina.

"Oh Chris! I knew you would warm up to the idea sooner or later!" said Julie while hugging Christina tightly. "We should go shopping!"

Christina grinded her teeth. She liked shopping but whenever she went with her mom, it was a guaranteed 5 hours of your life you would never get back. "Sure Mom...Sure."


	2. Chapter 2: Bottled up emotions

_A/N: There is a tad bit of fluff with Alex towards the end of this chapter...but I really wanted to write that scene for a VERY LONG TIME. Anyways, hope you enjoy:)_

_xoxo CreativeBeauty_

* * *

Chapter 2: Bottled up emotions 

**Location: Royal & General**

"What the…"

Mr. Blunt nodded.

"Him…" Mrs. Jones said looking directly at Eric. She was at a loss for words. He couldn't, he shouldn't. Even she would never do this.

"Yes. And since you already know him, I'm sure you can trust him to be a good spy then, eh?" Mr. Blunt said brusquely.

"Again Mr. Blunt, are you off your rocker?! YOU CHOSE YOUR OWN SON TO REPLACE ALEX?!" Mrs. Jones shouted, fists clenched.

"No I am not off my rocker, Mrs. Jones. I know exactly what I am doing." Mr. Blunt said.

"And what exactly are you doing?! Trying to get your son killed?!" said Mrs. Jones shaking her head. "A-and…and you changed his name? Why the hell would you do that?"

"For security purposes." Mr. Blunt shrugged.

"Security purposes, my ass. What are you really up to, Mr. Blunt?" Mrs. Jones said, her cheeks feeling red hot, ears burning. She knew he was definitely up to something and she wanted to know what it was right now.

"Absolutely nothing, and I'm afraid you haven't given our new spy the proper welcoming he deserves," said Mr. Blunt, motioning towards Eric, obviously avoiding the subject.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Eric" said Mrs. Jones, slightly embarrassed. "It just seemed to slip my mind due to all the _surprises_ today." said Mrs. Jones, putting emphasis on "surprises". Mrs. Jones returned to her normal state, but gave Mr. Blunt an icy, cold stare, worthy of a medal.

"Welcome to MI6, Eric. Will you please excuse Mr. Blunt…uhhh your _father_ and I for a second?" said Mrs. Jones with a sweet but creepy smile.

"Sure," said Eric, plopping down on Mr. Blunt's black leather office chair. Inside, Eric was laughing his head off and thinking about what was for dinner tonight. He was never one to miss anything dealing with food,_ never._

* * *

Alex looked down and stared at the name engraved in the stone. _Ian Rider_. He felt a stab of pain hit his heart. It's been awhile since he's last visited his uncle. It was quite apparent because there weren't any flowers around his grave like the others. 

Alex continued to stare at the gravestone for what seemed like hours before saying anything. He didn't want to break the silence that seemed so peaceful…so tranquil.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Alex quietly said finally, with his head down. He felt he had to apologize for not visiting Ian more often, and for some other things…

Alex was dressed in dark jeans and a loose, relaxed fitted t-shirt. Maybe not the best attire for visiting the cemetery, but he knew Ian probably wouldn't care. The cemetery was empty today and he was glad. He would be free to talk with Ian today, without being afraid of someone overhearing him.

"I know that you wanted me to become a spy…" said Alex, with his hands in his pockets, head still down. It was as if he was trying to evade Ian's eyes if he were actually talking to Ian. "But that's not who I am. I just want to be a regular, normal teen like everybody else." said Alex, as his head began to rise. He needed to get this off his chest, he needed to let go.

His eyes began to prickle and his vision blurred. "Ian…I-I really miss you. I miss everything…before all this happened." His eyes began to sparkle with the first tears dripping down his face and he felt the familiar emptiness inside whenever he came here.

It hurt to think of his uncle because when he really thought about it, he never really knew him. He was always gone on "business trips" and whenever they did spend time together, it was only for a short while. But still, he loved Ian. He was his only real family, and now he was gone.

"I'm sure I'll find a new and better job than working for MI6," Alex said with a chuckle and a smile, while tears were running down his face. "Maybe I'll be a banker or something like that." Alex added. He felt so stupid for crying…but it was in a good way. Like an old inside joke between friends. But it still was definitely strange that he was crying now…because at the funeral, he didn't even shed a single tear.

"Anyways…Jack...she'll…she'll b-be uhh expecting me soon for dinner, so I-I've got to go soon." he said, wiping away the last remaining teardrops on his face.

"Ian…we really miss you…Jack and I. And I hope you know that. Things are just not the same without you, and they never will be. You were the closest thing I had to a father." Alex said sadly.

"I hope you are comfortable and happy where you are now. I…I miss you, Ian."

And with that, Alex grabbed his red bike and pedaled on home.

* * *

_A/N : Sorry if this chapter is short, but i wanted to keep the updates coming! My goal is to have this story finished in a week...2 weeks tops!_ _hehe I know it's ambitious but that's just me! xD Anyways, I hope when you guys leave reviews, please leave polite criticism (notice I said polite lol) on what I should work on and what I should add to the story to make it more entertaining. Thanks a bunch! _


	3. Chapter 3: First impressions

_A/N: I decided to go in a different direction with this story than I had originally planned. It was quite weird actually, because all the ideas came to me as I was writing this chapter. (I had some other ideas but I thought this plot twist would be better, hehe). Anywho, I felt I had to write another arguement between Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt, because it felt wrong without it! So if you find that part boring...ignore it and keep reading because the last half is REALLY juicy! (even I didn't see this one coming lol) Hope you enjoy!_

_xoxo CreativeBeauty_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3:** First impressions, suggestions, and surprises

"Alan…Alan. How could you?" said Mrs. Jones, massaging her temples. She felt like she was talking to a five year old on crack that thought he was superman. When was he ever going to learn?

"Hmph." Mr. Blunt snorted. "If you're questioning Eric's capability and skill requirements to be a full fledged MI6 agent, I would suggest you not argue with me on this one." said Mr. Blunt in a detached voice.

"But he's your son goddamnit!" Mrs. Jones replied angrily, half-shouting.

"Which makes him even more reliable that Alex. I've put him through spy training since he was a little boy." Mr. Blunt said calmly.

"Oho! So you think that makes him…or rather qualifies him to work for us?" Mrs. Jones huffed. "What if he dies…What will happen to you? Are you ready to accept the consequences of him being a MI6 agent?!"

"That will never happen because first of all, Eric is careful, _very_ careful." Mr. Blunt said, emphasizing on the _careful_. "And second of all…don't you think I already thought all of this? This may seem irrational to you, but-"

Mrs. Jones cut him off. "Irrational? IRRATIONAL?!" Mrs. Jones said in disbelief. "No this doesn't sound or seem irrational to me, Mr. Blunt….It sounds CRAZY. IT SOUNDS LIKE THE STUPIDEST, MOST IDIOTIC IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD!" shouted Mrs. Jones.

"Do you even realize Eric is only 14?!" said Mrs. Jones in an angry, quiet voice that was scarier than hell itself. "He may be the same age as Alex but he is your son for crying out loud!"

"Of course I do. I'm his father." replied Mr. Blunt, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Mrs. Jones's outrage didn't seem to faze him a single bit, which made Mrs. Jones even angrier.

Mrs. Jones huffed and made a _Pfft _sound. She couldn't believe Alan had the nerve or even the guts to send his own child to work in the force. He was out of his mind!

Mr. Blunt looked down at his watch. "Tulip, thank you for your concerns but I'm afraid we are going to have to continue this fun, little disagreement later. I have another commitment that I need to attend to." Mr. Blunt said coolly, turned on his heel, and left Mrs. Jones there in the hallway to vent about their _little_ disagreement.

* * *

She looked around the airport as if it was poison. It looked like the place had been deprived of sunshine for a long time, something she loved back home in Arizona. Why had she agreed to do this? It's not like she minded disappointing her so-called father…but she minded disappointing her mother. _Curse my oh-so remarkable kindness gift_, she thought sarcastically.

She scanned the huge crowd as she came out of the terminal gate and looked for her father. She already hated the idea of calling him…dad. Christina thought he didn't deserve that title, as he never really was her dad to begin with. Where was he at her birthday parties? Where was he during the holidays? Why did he never take the time out to come out and actually visit her in Arizona? How come he never tried to call before? Sometimes she wondered if he even knew he had a fourteen year old daughter.

Christina felt an odd vibration in the inside of her back jean pocket. She pulled out her pink RAZR phone and answered it, _hesitantly_. She already knew who would be on the end of the other line, and to be honest, she felt extremely nervous. She had never talked to him before…and now she was already on her way to living with him for god knows how long.

"H-Hello?" said Christina, shakily. _Dangit, Christina! Snap out of it!_, she told herself.

"Oh, is this Christina?" said the strange, unfamiliar voice. The voice was deep and calm, yet weirdly monotone. Christina felt shivers run up and down her spine. It was as if she had heard his voice somewhere…but where?

"Yes, this is she" answered Christina, in a strong, confident voice. She wanted him to get a good first impression of her. She wanted him to know, that even though he wasn't there for her all those years, she was a strong and independent woman.

"Ahem, this is your…_father_" said the man, choking on the word father. She noticed how it was uncomfortable him to say that particular word. "I can't seem to locate you in this massive crowd. I need you to meet me at the information desk in five minutes." he said, and then Christina heard a click.

"H-Hello? Hello? Anybody there…?" said Christina, shocked. Christina shook her head, while shutting the phone. She knew it. She knew it all along. Going to live in England to with her dad definitely was a bad idea.

Christina thought about turning around and buying a plane ticket back to Arizona. But then she thought about how her mom would feel about her not living with her dad. _Dammmnnnnnn, _thought Christina along with a string of other profanities. Deep down (like way way WAY deep down ha-ha) inside though, she knew she wasn't really going to miss this chance of meeting her father.

Christina looked around hastily for the information desk. She followed all the signs and got there with 2 minutes to spare. She gazed at the people who were already there at the information desk. She tried to guess which one was her real father until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Christina whipped around to see a man with graying hair, a gray suit, and an expressionless face.

"Hello Christina, I am Alan Blunt and I am your …_father_." said Mr. Blunt, choking again on the word _father_, while extending his hand.

* * *

_A/N: HAHAHA betcha didn't see that coming! (maybe you saw the descriptions leading up to the final unveiling...but still, I thought it was pretty neat! lol) So if Mr. Blunt is her father...that means (drumroll please!) hehe you'll have to figure it out for yourselves but I mean c'mon, it's super easy to figure out. _D 


	4. Chapter 4: One hell of a year

_A/N: I finally got around to writing chapter 4 and it feels like I've written a novel, because to me it seems so long! Anyways, thank you to sadly my only two reviewers Pocket Quasar and Immortallover! But I'm not going to let the lack of reviews keep me down, because they're only reviews right? Ahh...oh well. Better luck next time on my upcoming fan fiction I'm currently working on. :D_

_xoxo CreativeBeauty_

* * *

Christina gawked at the authoritative figure that stood before her extending their hand. This was her father? No-no, this couldn't be right. He wasn't anything at all like she imagined…she imagined her father to be well…more _colorful_. This man resembled something of a statue, still, silent, and definitely gray. How did her mom marry someone so…boring and monotonous? Seriously, her mom was lively, exuberant, and energetic, the exact _opposite _of her "father". _Well they do say opposites attract_, thought Christina. 

Christina gingerly shook the weird man's hand, and said nothing more because Mr. Blunt took it upon himself to attempt to ease the awkwardness between them.

"Your trip over here to England went well, I assume?" asked Mr. Blunt, while ushering Christina to the automatic doors.

"U-um, yeah it was _great_." answered Christina, stepping through the doors.

"Fantastic."

"Mhm."

"So…" Mr. Blunt said while he took out his car keys, searching for his car among the sea of automobiles in the parking lot.

"Yeah?"

"How do you like England so far?...Ahh here's my car." pointed Mr. Blunt

"I umm…it looks like it rains a lot." said Christina, steering clear of how she liked England so far. Truth be told, she already hated the place

"Yeah, it does." replied Mr. Blunt, opening the car door for Christina.

"Really?" said Christina, sitting inside the comfortable, yet noticeably expensive European car.

"Yes."

"Bummer."

"What?" said Mr. Blunt. He thought she said Hummer...odd.

"O-oh…well what I meant is that that stinks."

"Oh..." said Mr. Blunt, raising an eyebrow. He was never going to understand American lingo or whatever they called it nowadays.

It could not be any more obvious to either of them that this was quite the most uncomfortable, awkward conversation that each had not experienced in a really long time. However, the more they continued to talk, the air around them seemed to ease a little.

They finally arrived at an enormous English cottage house, which was surrounded by trees and beautiful flowers. The lush grass was exceptionally green and the wind swept through it as if it was a brush combing through smooth hair. Birds were flying all over the place, landing in the birdbath in the corner of the front yard. The way the light (or what was left of it) reflected off the birdbath was welcoming and soothing to Christina.

"Ahh, here we are. Welcome home, Christina." said Mr. Blunt warmly, which irked Christina. She thought he would be living in some gloomy cold, steel, metal house surrounded by clouds and rain.

Christina mouthed _wow_ and Mr. Blunt noticed. Inside, he chuckled to himself. Christina reminded him much of her mother…but he didn't want to re-live _those_ memories right now.

"Alright…let's see. Since I am, as you can tell, quite an old man myself, I need some help carrying your bags." said Mr. Blunt, mischeviously.

"Oh, don't worry. I can do it myself" said Christina with a polite smile.

"No…no that won't do." said Mr. Blunt with a sly grin. "Besides this is a great opportunity for you to meet Eric. I'm sure he's home now from the –ahem- bank…" said Mr. Blunt, looking brighter at the mention of Eric. "Eric…ERIC!" shouted Mr. Blunt. Once he spotted Eric coming out of the front door, he waved him over to the car to help with Christina's enormous bags.

"Oh…who's Eric?" asked Christina, innocently watching the boy walking over to her father. He looked like someone she'd seen before…a cousin, perhaps?

Mr. Blunt raised an eyebrow. He was surprised she didn't figure it out sooner.

"He's your brother…as a matter of fact, he's your twin brother." said Mr. Blunt, simply.

"WHAT?!" croaked Christina.

Again, Eric was laughing inside his head. Of course his dad has already revealed all this information to him earlier, so he wasn't exactly surprised by Christina's reaction. However, Eric's thoughts soon reverted back again to what they were going to have for dinner tonight…

* * *

"Jack, I'm home!" said Alex cheerfully as he ruffled his messy, windswept hair. He was in a much better mood after visiting Ian. He felt as if the world had been lifted off his scarred shoulders. 

"Alex! How are you? Are you okay?" said Jack, looking Alex up and down checking for any new bruises or scars.

"Ummm…" Alex said. He was trying to think of the best way to tell Jack the good news. But it was too late…Jack was already bursting out in hysterics, assuming the worst.

"Oh my god, Alex! Did they hurt you, or threaten you again? I thought you'd be home an hour ago, I was worried! Are you going on another mission? Oh my gosh, you are! Why didn't I get my visa renewed?! This is all my fault! Why was I so stupid?! Stupid, stupid, stupid Jack! Do you have to go on that mission, can't you refuse? I mean I can take you with me to the U.S., and you'll be fine there. Yes that will work out. Let's see we'll have to buy you an airplane ticket..." Jack rambled hysterically. She was an emotional one, that Jack.

"Jack…JACK!" said Alex trying to calm Jack's nerves. "It's okay…I'm not going on another mission. In fact, I'm not going never _ever_ going on another MI6 mission" beamed Alex. He had wanted to tell Jack since the day MI6 wanted him to do that Stormbreaker mission.

"What?!" said Jack like a deer in headlights. Her round eyes were wide and mouth was hanging open revealing perfectly white, straight teeth. "How…why? I mean that's great news…but never? Oh my gosh, Alex…wow I thought I'd never see the day..." said Jack, clearly in shock.

Alex nodded in agreement but then suddenly Jack slapped Alex hard on the arm several times making Alex wince.

"ALEX! Why didn't you tell me in the first place?! You got me worked all up for nothing! Geez!" Jack said shaking her head in disapproval but still smiling at the same time.

"Owwww!" said Alex as he rubbed his aching arm. "Jack, I would've but y'know…" said Alex with a gleam in his eye. "It's too much fun seeing you getting all worked up for nothing." Alex said while laughing. He hadn't felt this happy in years, it seemed like.

"Hmph." said Jack crossing her arms. "Your eating dirt for dinner." said Jack, jokingly. "Anyways, it's a good thing too…I was running out of excuses for you missing school!"

* * *

"Alan…" said Christina in a warning tone. 

"I'd prefer if you called me _dad._" said Mr. Blunt.

"Alan…" said Christina again ignoring Mr. Blunt's remark. She was unmistakably angry. "When were you and mom planning on telling me this?! I can't believe you guys!" shouted Christina scowling, while stamping her foot hard on the ground.

"Well we were going to tell you sooner or later…"said Mr. Blunt flinching. He certainly never experienced anything quite like having a teenage daughter.

Christina made a _Pfft_ noise, which reminded Mr. Blunt of Mrs. Jones.

"Well, umm Christina is it?" said Eric jumping in on the conversation. Christina nodded. "I mean I didn't find out until 5 days ago. So I kinda know how you feel. I mean it was a shock to think I had a sister…or a twin for that matter." said Eric rubbing his arm. "No offense." Eric added.

"None taken." Christina said. For a moment, Christina and Eric looked at each other as if they were sizing the other up. Christina noticed how Eric had the same grey eyes as Mr. Blunt like her. His, however, were filled with life unlike Alan. She could tell Eric was also at least 3 inches taller than her, more or less without his sneakers. He was also slender like herself, but well toned and muscular at the same time. One of the few differences between Christina and Eric was Eric's dirty blonde hair compared to Christina's dark brown hair with streaks of light brown highlights from the sun.

Mr. Blunt coughed interrupting the silence. Christina appeared to be less angry than before but it was quite noticeable that she wasn't through with Mr. Blunt just yet.

"Eric, why don't you gather Christina's bags?" said Mr. Blunt politely, opening the trunk of the car.

"Oh yeah, what? Sure." said Eric, snapping out of it.

"And Christina…let's walk inside, okay? And you can ask all the questions you want inside." Mr. Blunt said.

"Sure, _Alan_." said Christina, arms still crossed and head high.

"You mean dad." Mr. Blunt corrected.

"Sure I did."

_Well, this is going to be one hell of a year_, thought Mr. Blunt.

* * *

_A/N: So how'd you like it? Good, bad, or just plain horrible? I know this chapter is kind of dull but I promise this chapter was necessary to get the story moving. The next chapter, however, will be extremely fun to write ( I already have a few ideas swimming around in my head, mwah-ha-ha-ha) so stay tuned!_ xD 


	5. Chapter 5: Misleading lies

_A/N: ahahahahaha I hope your enjoying this story as much as I am. Yes, I am a first time writer, so this experience of writing fan fiction is extremely fun! Oh...make sure you read the last bit of this chapter. hehe lol _

_xoxo CreativeBeauty_

* * *

Chapter 5: Misleading lies

"What do you mean he gets to be home schooled while I have to go to a regular school? Why can't I be home schooled too?" said Christina, while shoving food around her plate to avoid eating her food. When the cook said she was eating steak and kidney pie, Christina immediately made sure that she didn't put that _thing_ anywhere near her mouth.

"Well it's best for Eric to be home schooled due to his _job._" said Mr. Blunt, while dabbing his mouth with a white napkin.

"Job?"

"We'll talk about that after dinner."

"Wait, you said that I could ask all the questions I want…"

"Ahh it seems I did," said Mr. Blunt, clearly regretting his choice of words.

"So what do you mean by his job? What does he do and what exactly, do you do Alan?" said Christina, still poking her fork around her plate.

"Ahem…Christina, if you don't want to eat that, can I have it?" said Eric with his mouth stuffed with food.

"Oh yeah, sure" said Christina, handing over her plate to Eric.

"So…are you going to tell me?" asked Christina hesitantly, returning her gaze to Mr. Blunt.

"I guess so. It's better to tell you now I guess…" said Mr. Blunt, putting his silverware down onto the table. Mr. Blunt folded his hands and continued. "Christina, the reason why I have not been able to visit you is because I work for MI6."

"MI6?" said Christina, quizzically. Eric choked on his food.

"Bloody hell, you don't know what MI6 is?" said Eric with incredulity.

"No…should I?" asked Christina.

"You damn well should." said Eric. "MI6 is the fucking agency out there and if it wasn't for-"

"Agency?" said Christina. _What was he talking about?_

Alan Blunt raised his arm, cutting off Eric before he could continue.

"Eric, that's quite enough."

Eric opened his mouth, ready to say something but looked down at his plate. He was too hungry too protest.

"MI6 is what you could call…an extra branch of government security." said Mr. Blunt, trying to chose his words carefully.

"So…you're like the CIA then?" asked Christina.

"Hah. Are you talking about those half-brain fools who-" said Eric sarcastically, before being cut off by Mr. Blunt again.

"In a general sense, yes we are like the CIA." said Mr. Blunt.

Christina finally understood and mouthed "O". It finally all made sense.

"So why does Eric get to be home schooled? Why can't I?!" said Christina, regaining her senses.

"Because well…he works for MI6. He is an agent."

"I'm sorry…I think I heard you wrong…Eric can't be…an agent. He's my age for crying out loud." said Christina, shaking her head. Alan was on as much drugs as her mom when she said she was going to live in England with her dad.

"Ha-ha that's what Mrs. Jones said." said Eric, with a fork in his left hand, knife in his right, and mouth once again overly stuffed with food. It was amazing how he managed to fit all that food into his mouth and still be able to talk. And what was more amazing was how slim he was even though he ate massive amounts of food.

"Mrs. Jones?" said Christina. She was confused again. "She isn't like your…girlfriend, Alan? Right?"

"What?!" said Mr. Blunt, wide-eyed, cheeks blushing. This was the first time Christina actually saw some color on the man. "No…I mean…no. Mrs. Jones is a highly respected colleague of mine."

Eric sniggered. This was one of the best dinners he had in a long time.

"Oh…I see. But still why can't I be home schooled Alan? I mean since Eric can…why can't I?" whined Christina. She hated the idea of going to a new school. Firstly because your usually an outcast since no one knows who you are and secondly, because you have no idea where your going so you almost always have to ask where your classes are.

"I've already told you before, Christina. It's best for Eric because he's a spy."

"Has he been home schooled before?" asked Christina.

"Well…no, actually. But I'm sure he will adjust well."

Christina huffed. "What if I don't adjust well to school here? Can I be home schooled then?"

"No."

Christina pouted. She hated not getting her way, but she suddenly had a bright idea.

"Eric, won't you miss your classmates?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"And won't they wonder where you've gone?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"And won't you miss the normalcy of a regular life?"

"Well, yeah…actually yeah I would."

"So why do you want to be home schooled?"

"Actually…now that I think about it…."

Mr. Blunt finally caught on to what Christina was doing. He didn't think she would resort to this, but she was quite bright, he'd give her that.

"Eric, your going to be home schooled. Christina, your going a regular school. And that's my final word."

Both Eric and Christina pouted. The resemblance between them couldn't be any more obvious.

* * *

Alex rubbed his eyes slowly, adjusting his eyes to the sunshine that now enveloped his room. He had the pleasure of getting a good night's rest after the outcome of events that happened yesterday. He had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. 

Alex laid in bed wondering what school would be like now that he was free to be a regular, normal teenager. He wondered what Tom would say and how he would react. Alex chuckled just thinking about the future and how everything seemed brighter. He would finally be able to put his dark past behind him.

Alex grabbed his uniform and headed for the bathroom. Once he was ready, he ate the breakfast Jack had prepared for him and jumped onto his bike, pedaling towards his school. He was beginning to think he was going to enjoy school a little more than he usually did.

* * *

Christina pushed the clunky metal handle, opening one of the double doors that stood side by side. Her palms were extremely sweaty and she felt her heart beating inside her chest wildly, so much that she thought people could hear it whenever she passed by. Her legs felt very wobbly as if they would give in any second due to her not eating breakfast that morning and her overpowering nerves.

Girls giggled as Christina walked by and boys gave her strange looks. Christina resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. It was like Fountain Hills all over again, except this time it had a whole new twist. She was forced to wear a uniform that looked like it had swallowed her whole.

The plaid skirt that was supposed to come up only to her knees, rested at her legs mid-calf and her blue blazer sleeves went well past her fingertips. (She blamed Alan for taking the wrong measurements for her school uniform. She swore she was going to get her uniform fitted as soon as she could and it was quite obvious that Alan knew nothing about female measurements. Even Eric couldn't suppress a laugh when he caught a glimpse of Christina.) She also had more makeup on than she usually wore and her hair down in an attempt to make a good first impression among those at her school. However, to her classmates, she looked down right geeky and almost gothic due to the extra eyeliner she had put on that morning.

Christina pulled out her map of the school and struggled to figure out where her homeroom was. Twice, she bumped into another person because she was busy fumbling around with her map. When Christina finally found her homeroom, she cautiously walked inside. The classroom was like any ordinary classroom back at her hometown. There really was nothing different about her new school except her dowdy uniform.

No one gave Christina a second glance as she passed them walking towards a seat in the very back. The teacher, Ms. Dell, didn't even notice Christina sitting in the back working hard on taking notes from her lecture. When the lunch bell finally rang, Christina felt her stomach doing flips inside of her. She had forgotten about the where she was going to sit in the cafeteria today and it wasn't like anyone offered to be her friend.

Christina grabbed her backpack and was one of the last people out of the classroom. She decided to go to the bathroom to delay going to the cafeteria. She even considered staying there for the whole lunch period in hopes of avoiding haughty stares.

Once Christina was in the bathroom, she immediately went to the first stall she could find. This wasn't how she pictured her first day going. She hadn't made a single friend and she definitely hadn't the courage to introduce herself to another person. Christina sulked and sat on the toilet seat for awhile before thinking about what to do next. It was then that Christina heard the bathroom door open.

Christina peeked through the slits from inside the bathroom stall. The girl who had just entered was very average, but had a semi-pretty face. She had bright blue eyes that dazzled even through the dim bathroom lights. Her uniform fit her well, but her skirt wasn't as short as some as the other girls at the school and she had medium dark blonde hair that fell just past her shoulders. Overall, she seemed like the typical nice girl that anyone could get along with.

Christina decided this would be her only chance to make a real friend. It was now or never she told herself. She opened the bathroom door and headed towards the sinks, where the blonde girl was at. Before Christina could even introduce herself, the blonde girl had already made haste to introduce herself first.

"Hi, I'm Ashley and you are?" said the perky girl.

"Oh...what?" said Christina, obviously startled by the girl's bluntness.

"Your name…" said Ashley, with a slight amusement behind her voice.

"Oh, it's Christina."

"That's a very pretty name, y'know? I wish I had a pretty name, but mine is kind of plain. I hate it." said Ashley rambling on. She was waiting for Christina to object, but when that didn't come she continued her rambling. (Christina was too surprised by the girl's openness to say anything.)

"So you must be new then? 'Cause I haven't seen you 'round here before…" said Ashley.

"Oh…yeah I'm new. I just moved from Arizona."

"Neat. So you're from the states…that's really cool. So do you want to come sit with me at lunch? I mean I understand if you don't want to sit with someone who isn't exactly '_cool_'…" said Ashley, who took sudden interest in her shoes.

"Oh not at all!" said Christina, a little too quickly. "I think you're pretty cool…no one has even come up to me today." Christina smiled at the prospect of Ashley being her first friend in England.

Ashley smiled. "Really? Thanks, that's really sweet of you." Christina smiled back. "C'mon, if we hurry now, we still might be able to catch the end of the lunch break." said Ashley.

Christina nodded. While on their way to the cafeteria, a pair of boys was on their way out of the cafeteria. Ashley caught sight of them and went up to them immediately, grabbing Christina's hand.

"Alex! Hey Alex! When did you get back?" said Ashley, giving a rather flirtatious smile. She batted her eyelashes and flashed her teeth as much as she could. Christina managed to suppress a giggle until she caught sight of the boy named Alex.

He was extremely good looking and with his wind swept hair, it was enough to make any girl swoon. Even Christina was under his spell.

"Hey Ashley…I just got back yesterday." said Alex, who struggled to return her smile. It was evident that Alex didn't want to talk with Ashley at the moment.

"Oh…so maybe then we can finally hang out?" asked Ashley, with another flirtatious smile.

"Oh…well actually, I was hoping Tom –ahem- would uhhh…" said Alex, looking for an excuse to leave Ashley.

Tom finally caught on to Alex's situation and cut into the conversation. Meanwhile, Christina just stood there watching the three of them having a conversation. She was sure the two handsome boys didn't even notice her standing there next to Ashley.

"Actually, Alex and I are going to be hanging out..." said Tom, trying not to laugh. He'd been saving Alex's butt from Ashley so many times that it was now comical.

"Oh…" said Ashley, clearly let down by Tom's response.

"Ashley, why do you keep asking me to hang out?" said Alex, abruptly. "You know I'm…you know…" said Alex. Suddenly Alex lowered his voice to an almost inaudible whisper. "_gay._" Tom tried his hardest not to laugh and to put forward a convincing face. It was his idea for Alex to pretend to be gay around Ashley, so as to not hurt her feelings too much.

"Well yeah…" said Ashley, blushing. Christina coughed. It was the first time Alex had even noticed Christina there next to Ashley.

"So yeah…make sure you don't tell anyone…because you know. It would be devastating to my rep." said Alex, with a serious face. Inside, Alex was laughing his butt off.

Both Christina and Ashley nodded.

As both girls walked toward the lunchroom after their encounter with the two boys, Ashley began her rambling once more.

"It's a shame you know, that he's…" Ashley dropped her voice to a quiet whisper. "_gay._"

"I know all the girls would be drooling over him back in my hometown."

"So do all the girls here, but none will admit to fancying Alex. He's almost always gone and when he reappears, he covered in cuts and bruises! It's quite a mystery and he's become a gossip magnet whenever juicy scandals are low." said Ashley, with a slight giggle. "It's just so sad that he's gay because he's way too good looking. It's such a waste…" said Ashley, obviously thinking about Alex.

Christina just nodded as Ashley continued talking.

* * *

_A/N_: _I just think it's funny that Christina thinks Alex is gay. hahahaha lol [insert girlish giggle here && I'm open to any suggestions concerning this story and/or criticism. (The only way for my writing and style to improve is for some healthy criticism so...please leave some!) thanks a bunch!_


	6. Chapter 6: Embarrasing secrets

_A/N: I finally managed to find time to finish this chapter! I renamed the title to "Embarrasing secrets" from it's previous title "Just for Laughs". I hope you enjoy a little detail you might come across in Christina's thoughts towards the end! btw, I managed to type finish this chapter in 30 minutes! IT'S A RECORD, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! (for me anyway. haha)_

xoxo CreativeBeauty

* * *

**Chapter 6: Embarrasing secrets**

_Last chapter:_

_"So do all the girls here, but none will admit to fancying Alex. He's almost always gone and when he reappears, he covered in cuts and bruises! It's quite a mystery and he's become a gossip magnet whenever juicy scandals are low." said Ashley, with a slight giggle. "It's just so sad that he's gay because he's way too good looking. It's such a waste…" said Ashley, obviously thinking about Alex._

* * *

"Did you see Ashley and the way she was making those googly eyes at you?" said Tom, sniggering. He loved making fun of Alex and his crazy stalker, Ashley. 

"People from space could see it. I wish she would just stop it y'know. I mean she's decent but I still like…you know." said Alex. A sheer shade of pink was just visible enough to know that Alex was blushing.

"I still can't believe you actually fancy that…that…" said Tom, with a look of utter disgust on his face. "That…thing. Ugh, get some taste man."

"Psh, I have much more than you. I think you're the one who needs taste. For example, take your obsession over desperate girls who would go out with anybody just to…" Alex then made a pelvic thrust in the air which attracted a few glances towards the duo.

Tom waved off Alex's last comment with a smile. He missed this…he really missed being regular buds with Alex.

"You know what Tom?" said Alex.

"What?" answered Tom, who was gazing at a rather attractive girl who just passed by them in the school hallway.

"It's kind of easy pretending to be homosexual around you Tom," said Alex, teasingly.

"WHAT?!" Tom turned his head around so fast that Alex thought Tom broke his poor, feeble neck.

"Screw you Alex." Tom scowled.

"Awww, you're no fun."

"Well, now that I think about it. I never noticed that one girl that was standing next to Ashley a minute ago…what was her name again? Betty...Sarah…Mary?" said Tom, scratching his head.

Alex shook his head. "I dunno either. But I'm pretty sure she's not _desperate_ enough for you."

"Alex, shut up." said Tom, waving him away.

Alex just sniggered as they went on their way to their next class.

* * *

Christina couldn't stop staring. Why…why were British boys so…HOT?! She never was one to be like this…especially in back home in Arizona. And those boys in Arizona were the definition of hot. They were physically fit and they had masculine faces that every single girl in Fountain Hills drooled over. Christina tried to ignore the trend of bending over backwards to get a guy's attention but now… 

What made this guy so…different? Maybe it was his charismatic aura….or maybe his striking blue eyes? Eh, or maybe it was just because he was just plain hot.

Everyone in Christina's next class also didn't pay any attention to her. She had an easily forgettable appearance, which didn't seem to annoy her in the least. She liked being invisible on her first day, it was easy to make first impressions of her peers without them judging you also. It also meant that she could trip and fall down a flight of stairs and they wouldn't notice. Sometimes being invisible can be a blessing, Christina thought.

After the final school bell rang, Christina ran down the steps in front of the school and waved Ashley goodbye. She started to turn a corner when she heard an ear splitting screech coming near her.

"ARGHHH!" Christina shrieked. She stepped aside, luckily, just in time to avoid being hit by a silver Porsche. However in her panic, she fell on the sidewalk and scraped her knee.

The driver of the car scrambled out of his Porsche and kept muttering words like _Sorry, I didn't mean to, If you were just paying attention…_

"HEY YOU! WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Christina. "PAY ATTENTION WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU AS-…Eric?" said Christina with incredulity in her voice. "What…the…hell…"

"Hey Chris…sorry I-I just wanted to pick you up from school…" stammered Eric as he helped Christina up.

"While managing to give me a heart attack in the process you freak!" said Christina in her fury.

"Sorry…sorry…" said Eric, again.

Christina wiped her hands free of the sidewalk gravel and climbed into the passenger seat of the Porsche with her arms crossed.

Neither talked for awhile, Christina was still angry at Eric for almost killing her and Eric was too afraid to talk to Christina in case she blew up at him again.

After awhile, Eric managed to pluck up the courage to start talking to Christina again.

"So…how was school?"

"Eh…okay I guess. How was tutoring at home?"

The simple questions were rallied back and forth until they reached the house. Eric grabbed Christina's backpack, as a way of showing remorse for nearly killing her this afternoon.

"Thanks Eric…" muttered Christina, on her way to the front door. Eric nodded, accepting her gratitude.

The cook, a little insulted by Christina's dislike towards the steak and kidney pie, managed to cook up a storm while Christina was at school. Pierre, the French chef, decided to make a normal American meal, which in his mind meant delicious hamburgers, hot dogs, and greasy pizza.

Alan came home around 5:30, just in time for dinner and was a little surprised by the diverse yet painstakingly obvious "American" meal that sat on his plate. He asked Christina the usual "How was school?" questions and Christina answered them just like she did with Eric. Alan mentioned that since her school uniform was rather big for her, she should just have it altered by the maids.

"Wait…we have maids? Since when?" said Christina in shock. She hasn't seen any maids but she has been wondering why her room was cleaner than it has been in years.

"Wow Chris…sometimes you are a little dim-witted, you know that?" said Eric.

Christina shot Eric a mean glance and continued. "No seriously. They must be invisible. I haven't seen anybody except you and Eric."

"Which means they are doing their job very well, then! That's one of our agreements in having maids. We neither see or hear them because we, as in Eric and I, like our privacy and we want to keep it that way. And also, we want to make sure the maids don't let it slip that they work for MI6."

"Talk about creepy. Well at least I'll get to see them so I can thank them for all they've done for me. Where can I find them to alter my uniform?"

"Again Chris…you are way too dumb. It's quite easy to figure it out." said Eric again, mouth stuffed with food.

"Shut it will you? I don't want to see your food in your mouth. Its disgusting." snapped Christina. Having a twin brother was really becoming a bother really.

Alan inhaled and then exhaled. He remembered having siblings…and he definitely remembered all the little fights he had with them.

"Eric, stop it. The maids are just down the hall from yours. That's their lounge area." said Alan.

"Ok thanks Alan." said Christina as she took another bite from her pizza.

* * *

The next day at school was little better than the first. Since Christina's uniform fit her exceptionally well (her skirt still wasn't near as high as the popular girls' but it didn't matter to her much), some of the boys actually gave her a second glance. Mrs. Dell managed to figure out there was a new student in her class and gave Christina the appropriate attention in welcoming a new student. Tom was beginning to obsess over Christina and was coming up with devious ways to get her alone to ask her out. And Ashley was being her normal talkative self. All in all, this day at school couldn't be any better, thought Christina. 

But then she thought about _him._ Why must he be so…._hot?_ Is it legal to be that scorching at school, thought Christina. She giggled at the thought of this and headed for Algebra which she despised. She was alright at math, but once the teacher started going on a lecture, it was hard to catch up because Algebra builds on from previous knowledge and she was always forgetful.

The next couple of days passed by in a blur. Christina was beginning to make more friends, even more than she had at Fountain Hills. She was even starting to like the dreary weather in Chelsea. Eric was still being a pain in the ass, yet Christina relished the fact of actually having a brother. The worst part of it though, was admitting all this to her mother whenever she called. She had to admit that she was wrong about England. She hated being wrong.

The next day in Algebra though, brought Christina crashing back to her senses.

"Christina…you should really consider in getting a tutor." said Mr. Lamburg, the algebra teacher. He had enormous glasses, the size of watermelons, that practically covered his whole face. A little bald patch was growing on the back of his head and his mustache was turning a slight grey. And to top it off, today he was wearing a ghastly plaid shirt that was a combination of plain ugly and a disgusting vomit-like color.

"A…t-tutor? Mr. Lamburg, I promise I'll get better…I just need a little time!" begged Christina. "I know my last test grade wasn't exactly…up to par, but that's because I just moved here and I haven't had time to adjust to my new settings."

"I'm not so sure that's the problem Christina. I feel since you're already behind now, you'll be even more behind as we continue the year. It is essential that you catch up in learning the basics, or otherwise you'll fall completely behind and may have to drop Algebra and return to a remedial Algebra class." said Mr. Lamburg, with a hint of sympathy in his voice. He was very nice and kind, but it didn't make up for the fact that he wanted her to actual learn from a tutor.

"Look Mr. Lamburg. Isn't there anything I can do….anything? I will die of embarrassment if my idiotic brother finds out that I have to take from a tutor." pleaded Christina.

"I'm afraid not Christina. I can recommend a peer of yours though, however. He is one of my top students and you already probably know him. Do you know Alex Rider?" said Mr. Lamburg.

"No…I don't think so." said Christina. Who was this kid, Alex Rider? Why couldn't she have that hunk of a guy, Tom to be her tutor? _Just my luck_ thought Christina.

"Well he is rather quite a charming kid. I think you'll do just fine from him being your tutor. I'll have to get in touch with him the next class period and we can arrange a place and a time for you two to get together and study. How does that sound?" said Mr. Lamburg, smiling.

"If you want the truth…it still sounds pretty horrible." said Christina.

Mr. Lamburg chuckled. "It's all for the best, Christina. Trust me."

"Fine. Just tell this Alex guy that I would prefer if we would meet somewhere else besides my house. I really don't want Eric finding out that I have a tutor." said Christina. She would literally die if Eric found out. If he ever did, it meant hours and hours of merciless torture, teasing, and never-ending snooty comments.

"Done." said Mr. Lamburg.

* * *

_A/N: Oi! Did you like the bit about Christina liking Tom and NOT ALEX? haha anyways try to guess what's going to happen next with Alex being Christina's math tutor. Will things turn nasty or will the tutoring be a success? _


	7. Chapter 7: Friendly encounters

A/N: I have no excuse for the late (very late...heh) update. I'm just too lazy for my own good. You can burn me at the stake for my laziness if you want, I'm too much of a sloth to even bother in defending myself. lol P.S. Sorry to those who I told I would update soon...lo siento mucho, dude. That's Spanish for "I am very sorry, dude." Puahaha and that's as far as my Spanish goes...

Disclaimer: No duh, I don't own Alex Rider.

* * *

Christina was angry. She couldn't believe Mr. Lamburg had the _audacity _to actually assign her a peer tutor! As if being the new student wasn't hard enough!

She just had to keep this a secret from Eric…she could already picture the pain that would soon become a reality because of the idiot.

Speaking of the devil…Eric was a complete annoyance to Christina, always nagging her on about how he wasn't _touching _her even though his hand was about an inch away from her face. Even thinking about Eric was irritating Christina more. She huffed, crossed her arms, and stomped away from her Algebra class to lunch.

Without thinking, Christina bumped into another person as she turned the corner. Horribly embarrassed and cheeks flushed, Christina bent down to retrieve the books she so carelessly knocked out of the other person's hands. However, the other person also bent down at the same time as Christina did, resulting in major headaches for the two. From an outsider's point of view, the sight was actually quite funny but in Christina's eyes, she couldn't believe her luck. _Peer tutoring…and now this?! _Christina thought.

Christina rubbed her head ruefully, and was ready to gather her things that were scattered across the hallway floor. But her things were already gone! Christina looked around for her belongings but couldn't find them anywhere. Did the mysterious other person take her bag?

"Looking for this?" said a deep, alluring voice.

Christina looked around but saw no one.

"Up here." The voice chuckled in deep amusement.

Christina looked up and saw a pair of twinkling brown eyes staring back at her.

"Oh…" Christina flushed tomato red, once again. Today was just not her day.

"Here's your things. Sorry about bumping into you." This dude looked familiar but she couldn't place who he was.

"Heh…it was my fault…I wasn't paying attention." Christina managed to stumble out in her embarrassment.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. Christina smiled hesitantly. The other guy was staring at her…did she have something on her face?

"Do I know you?" he asked in his wonderful British accent. _I'm gonna have to get me one of those. _Christina thought.

"Umm…not that I know of. Do _I _know _you?_" she asked.

"Not that I know of." he replied with a grin. "I'm Alex…Alex Rider."

Christina stared. And then it clicked. He was that Tom's best friend! At the mention of Tom, Christina smiled inside. But then Christina remembered that this was the guy that was going to be tutoring her and she frowned inside.

"Oh yeah we've met! When you told Ashley that you were-" Christina brought her voice down, "_gay_, I was there standing next to her." Christina grinned at Alex. He smiled back.

"I knew you looked familiar!" he said with enthusiasm. He didn't like the fact that she thought he was gay because he thought Christina was…_Stop that Alex! Tom __likes_ _her!_

"Truth be told…I only told Ashley I was gay so she would stop pestering me into hanging out with her. It was getting really annoying, if you know what I mean. Don't tell her though or I'll have to hunt you down," he said jokingly.

Christina laughed. "Okay but under one condition…" she trailed off.

"And what's that?"

"That you don't tell ANYONE that you're tutoring me in Algebra." Christina looked him straight in the eye, hoping that he would take her seriously. No one could find out about her getting tutored. It made her look like an imbecile. And no one wants to look like a complete dumb fool.

"I'm tutoring you?" Alex was confounded.

"Yup. Mr. Lamburg was going to tell you next period after lunch but seeing as you're not there…I've just decided to go ahead and tell you. Unless…you don't want to tutor me…because that's okay." For some odd reason, Christina's stomach sunk when she said that. The idea of Alex turning her down made her sad inside.

"Nah its fine. He'll probably give me extra credit or something like that if I tutor you."

Christina sighed in relief.

"Thanks, but remember you can't tell anyone. Especially if you ever meet a boy named Eric Danes."

"Who?"

"Oh you'll know…you'll _definitely _know when you see him."

* * *

Alex was happy. He got to tutor a very pretty girl even though it's a girl Tom liked. He was happy that he didn't have to tell Tom but felt a little guilty because they told each other everything. _It's okay though…it's not like we're ever going to become a couple and besides I still like Kadi. That gorgeous, wonderful girl…. _Alex thought.

Alex thought that life without MI6 was much better but he couldn't help missing all the neat gadgets he got when he went on missions. _But whatever_, he thought_, it's a ton better than risking my ass every day for that damn Mr. Blunt. _

* * *

_Back at MI6…._

"Okay _Mr. Blunt,_" Mrs. Jones sneered. "Are you prepared to send your son off on a mission now? Because the time has come when his country needs him most."

"Of course," Mr. Blunt answered with ease.

Mrs. Jones was bothered by his response. She still couldn't believe he was so calm about discussing a mission where his son could _die_! Did he not see the danger in the situation at hand at _all_?!

"Alrighty then, since I have no say whatsoever in the matter when it comes to employing a _14 year old_ even though I have dedicated my life and soul to my country and partner who doesn't give a damn about his own son risking his life for the protection of others even though he is only FOURTEEN YEARS OLD." She said in one huge breath. It was plainly obvious Mrs. Jones could not abandon the issue of Eric being employed as a spy.

"You didn't seem to have a problem in having Alex as a spy for us." Mr. Blunt calmly replied. He was currently studying his fingernails.

"Of course I did! YOU just didn't notice!"

"Well you didn't make a big production out of it like now."

Mrs. Jones spluttered.

"Production? PRODUCTION?! What the hell is the matter with you?! He's your SON for crying out loud!"

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure I figured that out by reading his birth certificate."

Mrs. Jones glared at him.

"Forget the mission. You're going to be in charge of his missions and his training. I'm going on a vacation." And with that, Mrs. Jones left the board room without a single glance back to see Mr. Blunt's reaction.

It's a good thing she didn't. Mr. Blunt was smiling. And for Mr. Blunt to smile was a rare occurrence. It's like saying that George W. Bush is one of the best presidents in the world and that Britney Spears is sane.

* * *

AN: Expect another update when heck freezes over. Just kidding, I'll honestly try to get my big butt over to the computer to write another chapter, but remember I am a lazy bum hehe. (Hey I'm a teenager! It's what we do!)


	8. Chapter 8: Always the Gentleman

**Disclaimer: I have an Alex doll. Does that count as owning Alex Rider?**

(P.S. I really don't own an Alex doll, but I certianly wish I did. :D)

* * *

"Look, I'm just not going to get this. I should just quit and save you all this trouble." Christina sighed. Alex was currently trying to explain the concept of triangles but Christina just couldn't grasp or understand anything he was saying. It was all like Chinese to her.

"Don't be silly. You're going to get this." Alex smiled at her. Lately, he had been thinking about her more and more, and it scared him. He hadn't felt this way about a girl since Sabina and Kadi.

Speaking of Kadi, she turned out to be exactly what Tom had said she was. A pompous jerk.

Three weeks ago, Alex finally got the courage to ask her out on a date. Kadi said yes, but then ditched him, citing a sore throat. Saddened, Alex went to the cinema with Tom, who tried to cheer him up. There, Alex spotted Kadi sucking face with Jordan, the school's biggest player.

Alex learned two things that night.

First, Tom can actually be right on certain occasions. Secondly, that Star Trek was one wicked movie.

"Thanks." Christina didn't know what else to say. She knew that math was her Achilles heel. She did just fine in biology, and at English, she might as well just teach the class. But math was just something that would always remain elusive to her.

One of the only good things about her tutoring sessions was that Tom seemed to be always present at them. She didn't know why, but she didn't care. She was just glad Tom was there, because she didn't have that many classes with him. Every once in awhile, when Alex wasn't paying attention to her, she would sneak glances at Tom.

However, Tom wasn't here today. But Christina was thankful for that, because then he would have seen her horrible test grade that Christina had to show Alex, and he probably would have then deemed her an idiot.

"I know it may seem tough now, but if you keep working at it, you'll get it. I know you will because despite what you may think, you're incredibly smart," said Alex. "This test grade was just one little bump on the road."

Christina smiled. Alex was always nice to her. Always offering her more help and saying that he really didn't have anything better to do. She could see them being great, or if she was fortunate enough, best friends.

"Thanks Alex." She looked up from her math book to see Alex staring intently at her. He was gorgeous, not even a blind person could miss that. It seemed weird to her that he did have a lot of free time, since he was good looking and all.

"I really don't know what to say but thanks, Alex."

Alex could still see that Christina was sad. He knew that it frustrated her that she couldn't get math the way everyone else did and it bothered him that he couldn't teach it in a way she could easily understand. He hated failing at things.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Alex's head. He had an idea. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it's not like it couldn't hurt.

Alex grabbed his keys and jacket.

"We're going out," he said.

A confused look crossed Christina's face.

"What?"

"We're going out," he said again.

Christina still looked confused. "I heard you, but it's just that…I thought we were supposed to be studying?"

Alex grinned.

"Everyone needs a little break every now and then. Even the prime minister, you know."

Christina smiled back.

"Well, I'm not going to argue against that."

The duo headed towards the front door.

"Just so you know, you may be the coolest tutor ever," Christina said.

Alex opened the door for her.

"Oh, no need to flatter me. I already know," Alex replied jokingly.

Christina responded by rolling her eyes.

"Always the humble gentleman."

Alex laughed.

* * *

**A/N: So it's midnight, and I had this insatiable urge to write. Strange, I know. :\**

Anyways, it feels a little weird to finally be updating this story. It's been about two years (or at least I think) since I've started this story, and I dunno...it's just _weird_. lol. I am soooo great at describing my emotions, aren't I? Haha.

Btw, I've decided not to rewrite the chapters I wrote for this story. It was really cool to look back and see what I wrote back then -I talk like it was so long ago lol- and if I change it, it wouldn't be the same. For me, anyways. :)

Well hope you like this chapter. Hopefully, I'll be updating again this week. *Fingers crossed*


End file.
